Fullblood Wreckage
by fantasyblast
Summary: A girl named Misaki Miyashita is a girl who may looks naive and stupid but she is feisty than the devil, devious than the devil and bored as hell (TAKE COVER!). She gets sucked into her favourite manga 'Vampire Knight'. When she appears, she wrecks the story and one vampire falls for her but guess which one? WARNING!: Language may change and MAY ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own my main OC! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Profile -

Name: Misaki Miyashita

Age: 17

Blood type: A

Human look: (Black shoulder hair first then when bitten turns vampire) Sea green eyes. Average height with average looks but very smart in every subject.

Vampire look: Long black hair (Juri Kuran's hairstyle). Beautiful like a vampire and still has the same traits.

Status: First human then fullblood (Powerful then the purebloods and drinks vampire blood and feeds on vampire blood every month) Gets bitten by Level E

Weapon: Metal rod called Sakura but turns into scythe with sharp long thorns with elegant engravings of blazing fire when vampire. Name is Hikari (Stands for light in japanese)

**We Begin...**

* * *

**(Misaki's POV)**

'Just sitting here waiting to leave'. "You must finish next week's homework ok? Misaki are you even listening?" my teacher Ms Ito asked. "Yeah. I hear ya, I hear ya" I said 'I wonder when she will stop nagging me'. DING DONG DING DONG! 'Thats the bell!'. "Bye Ms Ito. See you next week!" I yelled.

**{At home}**

'Lets see if there is new things about Vampire Knight on the internet... Ooh here is a good one'. Ding Ding! "You just won one wish". What the heck? Oh well may as well give it a try. I wish that I was a fullblood vampire and was in vampire knight. I would want everything I dreamed about vampire knight and I could also speak japanese'. ZAP! 'I'm being engulfed in black mist. I'm feeling sleepy' (Eyes shut -_- ZzzZ)

**{In another world}**

"Hmm. Where am I?". I look around and I hear screaming girls and I'm in the middle of a forest. I stand up and walk to the way of the sound. 'I hear a male yelling. I think its...Zero? How the heck am I here? My wish must have worked. YAY! Wait what was that?'. "Hi there do you need some help?".

I look behind me and see 'OH MY GOSH! Thats the whole night class and thats Kaname talking to me.'(Eyes expand O_O) "Hey answer Kaname! Don't you have any respect?!" Aido Hanabusa steps forward. "You don't have any respect and make me :P". "You little snitch" Ruka Souen runs at me but was intercepted by Zero and Yuki with their weapons out. "Go back to your classes. Night class" Zero sneers giving the famous stare at them.

'How come I can't feel it? Well he sure doesn't look scary, maybe its that?' "And you who the heck are you and how did you get in Cross Academy?" Zero swiveled and faced me with his icy glare. "I'm sorry I don't now how I got here"(fake tear coming out of the right eye) Smack! "Zero stop scaring her. Come with us we will take you to headmaster Cross. I'm Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu. Whats your name?" Yuki said when finishing smacking Zero.

'Well thats too easy. I always thought that Yuki was so naive but she is friendly and kind at least'. "My name is Misaki. Misaki Miyashita. I already know that I'm at Cross Academy and you are taking me to Kaien Cross. I know that Cross Academy has vampires for night class, humans for day class" Yuki jaws drop. "How do you know when you tell us you don't know how'd you got here?" Zero yelled. "I'll tell you guys later with Headmaster Cross. OK"

* * *

**Well this is my first story I have written but my other one is written by my friend (DON'T BLAME ME). Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Knight but I own my OC :) **

* * *

**{Headmaster's office}**

"Yuki! Zero! How wonderful to see you and who's this? I believe we haven't met before?" Chairman Cross said with such feminine. Everyone sweat drops (-_-ll) 'Such a woman. I can't believe that this famous vampire slayer is actually him' "Its nice to meet you Cross-san. I'm Misaki Miyashita" "Well Misaki tell me who are you and why are you here?" asked Cross.

"Well I'm from a different world and I wished to be at a place called Cross Academy which I found from reading something" 'Best not to tell them that they are an anime and manga called Vampire Knight'. Cross', Yuki's and Zero's jaw drops. "How on earth is there another world and why here?" Cross asked with suspicion.

"Right now I just can't do things on my own and how I got here is a mystery...I don't even know how and when will I get back plus I don't know how this world came to exist". "Oh come here I will adopt you and take care of you until then" Cross said with river of tears (Hugs Misaki). "Are you serious! You don't even know her" yelled Zero.

"Zero, she is exactly like you but worse. No family and people she doesn't even know" Cross said with a serious tone. 'Great I get adopted. YAY I get to meet the night class and toy them' "Fine" Zero grumbled. "Well Misaki you will get a separate room to the students and start tomorrow if you feel up to it" said Cross. "Well then I have my stuff in a suitcase so lets go" (Walks out of the room)

**{Misaki's room}**

"Well here you go Misaki. Have a happy time here with us" Yuki said. "Of course" (I smile :D) "Well good night" Yuki and Zero leaves. 'I wonder whats in the suit case' Opens suit case to find a metal rod and a thigh holster for the rod. 'Note to self, name the metal rod when opened' Opens and unlocks the metal rod. 'Awesome I'm going to call it Sakura because there is cherry blossoms engraved on it' (evil Chuckles :3) 'I should take a walk to meet the night class and bring Sakura with me just incase'.

**{Outside} **

'Escaping through the window was easy but not an easy landing'. 'Crap I scraped myself that means...' " Well look here, who just fell out the nest?" said Aido. "Stand back vampire" I said. "Well isn't it that rude little girl. Let me drink your blood for the repayment to what you did to Kaname" said Aido.

Quickly he threw icicles at me but I quickly took out Sakura and smashed the icicles. Aido growled and then most of night class members came out with bright red lustful eyes. A blood whip came at me and this purple stuff. I quickly dodged them. They chased me out to town. I didn't even notice that Kaname stopped them. He, Takuma and Zero followed me but they didn't notice that someone else was following them and me.

I didn't know this and ran to a dark alley. That is when I noticed that there was glowing red eyes. 'Its a level E' and I quickly ran. But it quickly caught me and bit me. I felt a burning sensation going through me. All of me was changing. My lids are heavy the last thing I noticed is that someone picked me up and their orange hair got in the way of the person's face. BLACKOUT...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! HA you have to wait next time until then PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another one to continue the story and I don't own Vampire Knight!**

* * *

**{Infirmary}**

I opened my eyes and everything looks clear like super clear. Yuki was crying next to me with Kaname, Takuma, Zero, Headmaster and Kain was next to her, looking down at me. 'Wait Kain!' (Blush) "Your awake Misaki! I was so worried" said Headmaster "You should thank Kain for saving for you". I nodded at him.

He nodded back with looking worried. I reached at my neck and gasped. "Whats wrong Misaki?" said Yuki and she looked where my hands were. "Oh when she came in here she had bite marks earlier but now they are gone...WAIT! Misaki do you know about vampires?" said Headmaster. I nodded. No one questioned me. "Lets see if we can get that blood off you Kain" said Headmaster.

When the smell of vampire blood hit me, my eyes started to glow silver. Yuki was screamed and pointed at me 'What is happening to you Misaki?" and everyone faced me. There I was with my glowing silver eyes and fangs. Then the headmaster gasped "She's a fullblood vampire". "Thats impossible headmaster they're all extinct" said Kaname calmly. "But a fullblood is a human who has special blood, when a level E bites them their blood reacts and make them a fullblood vampire who is more powerful than a pureblood" said Headmaster and said "Kaname quickly let her drink from you. She needs vampire blood and in a month she needs to drink again". Kaname sliced his wrist and lifted up to my lips. I licked a bit but then spat it out quickly with a revolted face.

"Huh probably hates your blood, Kaname" said Takuma smiling gently at me. I shied away from everyone until Kain sliced his wrist and placed his wrist on my lips. I suckled a bit then cleaned the wound that was already healing. "Likes mine for some reason..." said Kain never leaving his eyes away from mine. "What are we going to do headmaster?" said Yuki.

"We are putting her in the Day Class where she can't harm the Night Class" said Headmaster Cross. "But won't she harm the Day Class students?" yelled Zero. "No actually, she only needs vampire blood to survive. So the humans are safe" said Kaname.

Yuki hugged me and said "Say something Misaki. You hardly said a word during this conversation". "It's okay..." I said. Yuki gasped at my voice to find that it sounds like angel's music. I looked at a lengthy mirror on the other side. I saw my hair grew all the way to my feet and my eyes are softer but sharp. My skin was the colour of alabaster, the same as the vampires and I stood up gracefully. Everything I did was graceful even falling down. Swiftly Kain caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Are you gonna fall everywhere you go?" said Kain frowning. I shook my head and stood up. "Misaki, your classes will start tomorrow by the way. Now everyone we must let the poor child sleep" said Headmaster. Everyone exited and I slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review and I might publish another one a lot sooner! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own my OC!**

* * *

**{Next Day} **

I woke up to find a black uniform on the bed and toiletries. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair. I changed into the black uniform. When I changed Headmaster knocked on the door and peeked in and saw I was ready. "Here Misaki. I hope you will agree to this" said Headmaster. In my hands was the badge for Guardians, now I have an excuse to go outside late in the night. I nodded and pulled the badge on my arm and Headmaster Cross let me go. I went to my first class which was maths. I always exceeded in maths. I had Zero and Yuki in all my classes also.

I knocked on the door and the teacher peaked out and saw me. He swallowed and blushed. He said "You must be the new student, Misaki?". I nodded. "Wait here until I announce you" he said. "Class we have a new student. Please welcome her" I heard him say. I entered the room and the students gasped. Except for Yuki or Zero.

"Introduce yourself please" said the teacher. "Hello my name is Misaki and I will be a new classmate as of today" I said "And please no questions". "Well Misaki sit anywhere you want" the teacher said. I nodded and started up the rows of seats. I sat next to Zero knowing that Yuki can not handle the pressure. On my way up I heard snippets of what they say about me "Is she a supermodel?" "Does she have a boyfriend?" "Zero is so lucky" "She should be in the Night Class. Well lucky us" and "Is she wearing the guardian badge? No fair I want one".

Zero scold at me and stared me down. I stared at him as well. He looked away unfazed. I turned my head to the board and already knew the answers. I started to drift off to sleep. (-_- ZzzzzZ) "Misaki!" yelled the teacher. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the teacher. "What do you want?" I asked not caring. "Answer these questions on the sheets" he said. I quickly scanned the page and wrote at lightning speed.

After a minute, I put my hand up. The teacher walked to me. I handed the sheet and said "Done. By the way the questions 15, 56, 87, 99 and 204 are wrong" "How so?!" yelled the teacher. "You are the one who wrote the questions right? Well the grammar is wrong and its **π **not radius" I said feeling bored. The bell rang then and he quickly dismissed class.

"One class down. 5 more to go" I said. 'Wait today is...FRIDAY!' I thought happily. But before I could move girls were blocking the hallway. I made my way to the center of the action (actually the girls parted ways for me). I saw it was Shiki, Takuma, Rima, Aido, Kain and Ruka. When they saw me Aido, Shiki, Rima and Ruka bowed to me and said at the same time "We are sorry about last night. I hope you forgive us". "You are forgiven" I said looking surprised.

I looked at Kain and Takuma. They bowed also. "Move it or lose it!" yelled Zero at the girls. When Yuki and Zero approached me they saw the others bowing to me. "You may go now" I said and quickly dragged Yuki away. But Takuma quickly stopped us and said "Misaki, Yuki and Zero. I'm having my birthday soon so please do come". "Will you tell us what is a fullblood vampire and the history of it?" I asked. He nodded and turned away, leading the Night Class students back to their dorms.

**{Time~Skip} **

It was the time for Takuma's party. Yuki was going with me so Zero followed me as well. They were equipped with their weapons. For extra protection of course. My metal rod was in my thigh holster. Then I remembered that I had powers I need to master.

We were walking on the path in the Moon Dorms to the party. We heard something in the wind. Yuki and Zero pulled out their weapons to find that they're aiming at Aido and Kain. They explained that they are our guides to the party. We walked for 5 minutes and I could see vampires behind the trees. Some were whispering "They actually came?" or "Fools".

When we arrived Takuma greeted us and said "Misaki, Yuki I hope you have a present for me" he smiled. Yuki quickly kissed his cheek while I was using my powers to actually make something for him. I quickly made a katana incased with ice and jewels and wrapped it in wrapping paper lightning fast even vampires couldn't see. "Here you go Takuma. Happy Birthday" I smiled. He quickly opened it. He gasped and said "Its perfect, so beautiful and so elegant. Thank you Misaki". I beamed at him and saw that Kain was staring at me. I looked away when our eyes connected.

"Um...Takuma you will explain what is a Level E to Yuki and then explain about fullbloods right?" "Right so..." I silently cut offed Takuma's voice for a while until Kaname appeared and told Yuki that he was Pureblood. "Yuki, Misaki come sit with me its the safest place" Kaname said. "No thanks" I said while Yuki was forced to sit next to him.

I dozed off when suddenly Kaname insulted Zero. Zero pulled out his gun while Sieren had her lethal hands on Zero's throat. Everything froze until I walked to Kaname calmly and slapped him in the face. Everyone was shocked and stared at me.

"Idiot Kaname you now that saying that will affect him. I should punish you. I know your plans for everyone so if you don't want it wrecked then I insist that YOU don't insult Zero" I said menacingly. My eyes flashed silver and I said "Understand Kaname?". He stood up and bowed in front of me."Yes Misaki hime-sama" answered Kaname. Everyone was shocked that the pureblood king is bowing in front of me and called me hime-sama.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to patrol for a bit. Have fun!" I said cheerfully and ran off into the forest. I reached the pool where I knew Yagari would be. A while later I heard running foot steps, then a SPLASH!. I looked at the pool and saw Zero about to bite Yuki. In slow motion I saw Yagari come behind a tree and shooting a bullet at Zero. I stopped the bullet in a nick of time and stepped out behind the tree. "You should thank me Zero" I said. Yagari pointed the gun at me and asked "And who are you?". "Well Yagari, I'm Misaki. I'm apart of the Guardians of this academy" I said.

I saw headmaster Cross coming so I quickly turned around and ran to headmaster's office. He arrived and said "I explained to Yagari what you are and why you are here, so don't worry" Cross said. "I'm not here for that. I'm here to see about the feeding I need" I said. "Well you only get thirsty every month and hardly run out of energy so nothing really" Cross said. "Oh and I also know who Yuki is but I won't tell" I said. Headmaster Cross was stunned but then nodded and said "Well you would know that Rido will come soon".

"I know its just that he will also come after me as well so I will be on my way. Plus Maria Kurenai is Shizuka Hio but accept her. I will force her to make Zero a Level D vampire. Well I must go" I said and walked out the door.

* * *

**Spoiler!: There will be 2 more OCs that are joining in the fun! **

**This probably my longest one yet...oh and I might not be able to update early so we will see...BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Knight! her is the next chapter so ENJOY!**

* * *

**~The next day~**

Today was break so went out to shop with Yuki to buy clothes for myself. We were eating in a cafe when I saw Zero walk by. "Hey Yuki is that Zero?" I said pointing out the window. "Why yes...but what is he doing?" Yuki said. We both followed him to an abandoned building. 'This must be the bit where Shizuka appears' I thought to myself. Yuki disappeared into the abandoned building and I followed her. Finding a huge hole and I accidentally tripped on a loose wood bumping me and Yuki into the huge hole.

Before we could hit the bottom I found arms wrapped around my waist pulling me up with another pair grabbing onto Yuki's wrist also pulling her up. I looked at my rescuer and saw it was Kain and Aido was the one pulling up Yuki. "What are you doing here Aido and Kain?" asked Yuki. "We have been ordered to kill a Level E in this area" said Kain. I started to fade into the shadows knowing that the Level E would escape and go back to partake from his food. I heard a boom then Kain said "Just missed".

I followed the sent of human blood and found the vampire. It saw me then coward in fear. "Snack time" I said and quickly came upon the vampire sinking my teeth into it and drinking it's blood. When I was done I quickly ran to where Yuki was and saw Zero with her. I also saw a crow looking its way here. I stared at it and then followed Zero, Yuki, Kain and Aido back to the academy.

At night the Maria girl came and the next few days All Hell Broke Loose.

**{The day of the ball} **

Everyone was excited but Yuki failed the test so we had to do the preparations. Zero came barging in looking for Yuki. He nearly grabbed Yuki until I grabbed both of them in to the room. "Zero it isn't good for you to drink blood from Yuki. I will get something for you to turn you into a Level D. Yuki don't kill Kaname. I will deal with Maria" I swiftly left the room.

I went to my room to prepare for the ball. On my bed was a purple gown with princess sleeves and a criss crossing bow on my back. The gown flowed all the way to the ground. I wore no make up with a clear crystal necklace hanging off my neck.

A pretty emerald butterfly gently landed on my hand from my window. "Be free and alert me when its time" I whispered to the butterfly, lifting my hand so the the butterfly could fly. I quickly grabbed my thigh holster and attached Sakura to it. The sun was setting and I smiled saying "Its time". I swiftly went to the window and jumped down landing softly on my black flats.

When I reached the ball and saw Zero leaning on a pillar while Yuki fixed his jacket. "Hello Yuki, Zero" I said walking up to them. "That dress is so good on you Yuki" I complimented. "Thanks, Kaname gave me this" she said blushing. I giggled and walked into the ball. Everyone looked my way to see if a night class student has arrived. When all the boys saw me they started to come at me. I swiftly walked to a pillar to observe, giving an aura away saying 'Leave me in peace'. I saw the others already arrived. I saw Takuma and Shiki dancing with a bunch of girls.

Ruka was looking longingly at the terrace where Kaname is chatting with Aido. "Well hello there" said a half attractive guy coming up to me. He started to try to chat with me and even try to harass me. "Leave me alone" I said coldly to the guy. The guy was persistent until he shivered, staring at someone behind my shoulder.

Standing behind was a glaring Kain. The guy ran away quickly. "May I have this dance?" bowed Kain smiling at me. We stared at each other's eyes until I said "Fine". He gently led me to the centre and started to dance. I swirled gracefully around him not missing a beat. When the second set came on I saw my beautiful emerald butterfly come to flutter above our heads. "I think that's enough Kain. I need to do something now" I said and went felling his burning stare on my back.

I walked to the terrace seeing Zero jump off to follow Yuki. "Great job Kaname now come with me I need to do something before you kill Shizuka" I said to Kaname. He bowed to me and followed me to the abandoned dorm building. In the blink of an eye I was in front of Shizuka who was bleeding to death.

"Hello Shizuka. I'm here to collect something" I said. I poured a bit of her blood in a vile I have hidden as my necklace crystal. "You can have her powers Kaname. My business is done" I said. I went calmly to my room to put my dress into the washing machine to wash off the blood. I quickly changed into a pale green nightgown like Yuki's.

I walked to Zero's room to see him packing to go. He heard me coming and held his gun to my head. I threw the vile of blood to him and he caught it with his other hand. "What is it?" said Zero. "It's Shizuka's blood" I said simply and went on my way. I glance back to see Zero drink it for the sake of Yuki. I smiled gently when I saw Yuki rush to Zero. I walked to my bedroom to see a single orange rose on my bed with a card. It read 'Sweet Dreams' in an elegant script. I brushed my teeth and slept for tomorrow is a big day.

* * *

**The spoiler in my last chapter is true but I will be introducing my 2 OCs after 2 or more chapters...not sure so you'll have to wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOMENE EVERYBODY! I had so much work do do that I totally forgot to update but here is my next chapter and I'm so sorry that all my chapters are short so GOMENE! m(_ _)m**

* * *

{The next day}

I woke up feeling refreshed and it was Friday. The ball yesterday was hectic and I could hear the day class girls gossiping. It was time to get to class, so I quickly changed into my day class uniform and went to my lessons.

{Time Skip}

It was in the afternoon when it was the exchanging of the night and day class. All you could was screaming of the day class girls and some boys. When the gates opened they formed a straight line again making Yuki being humiliated again. All of the night class came out greeting the girls. I caught the eye of Kain who smirked at me when I blushed and turned to the day class girls. I glared Zero's famous glare making them shiver and not placing a foot out of line. When the night class was gone, the day class also went to their dorms.

I went to find where was Zero and found him, headmaster and Yuki with the Maria girl. They chatted about Shizuka and Zero's brother and finally walked out of the room. I ran to the trees and kept close to the gates.

I heard a metal rod pull out and also a clicking of a gun. I leap tree to tree to the clearing where I saw the night class finally approached. I saw 5 of the Senate's men bowing to Kaname. "Please Kuran sama forgive us. But Zero Kiriyu has killed the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio" said the leader of the men. "That's where you're wrong" I said lightly jumping down from my tree, landing in the middle of the meeting and appearing in front of the men, my back turned to them. "Who are you?" said the leader.

"I'm Misaki and I'm the one who killed Shizuka" I said simply. "You will pay" said a bulky man on the right to the leader. He swiftly came at me with his nails out. My eyes flashed silver and he was turned to dust. The others shivered in fear. "I'm also a guardian here and now leave before I make you all look like him" I said point to the dust pile on the floor. They disappeared back to where they came from. I turned to the night class and said "Go back to your dorms". They bowed and went.

I turned to Zero and Yuki. Zero had wide eyes and Yuki was crying. "Why you crying Yuki?" I asked. She hugged me and said "Thank you Misaki" she cried into my shoulder. I smiled gently and patted her head. Zero asked "So is that how you got that blood in the vial?". I smiled at him. Everything shown on my face told everything. We all went to bed and slept late into the night.

* * *

**There you have it everyone and enjoy...I'm so sorry if my updating is slow but check out my profile details to understand why...GOOD BYE! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**(* - *)**


End file.
